Setzer
by Charismatic Enigma
Summary: Join Setzer on his various adventures before the events of FFVI, and how he came to be employed by the Empire.


Setzer - by Charismatic Enigma

A/N: The events of this story take place before the events of FFVI.

* * *

"On this day, Setzer Gabbiani shall be punished for a variety of crimes, including – but are not limited to – theft of a ship of the fleet, impersonation of an imperial officer, and vagrancy. He is to be hanged by the neck, until dead."

Many townspeople and other soldiers had stopped their previous duties to come and observe the hanging. I wasn't terribly surprised at this; it was likely common around here for public hangings of prisoners. Soldiers, men, women, children, everyone had gathered 'round for the hanging of dear old me. I felt rather proud, actually, that I had drawn such a crowd. I could not help but chuckle and smile at some of the charges, remembering them vividly. I –

"_No, no, all wrong again…" I sighed, as I tossed the parchment away. "So terribly cliché to start with the ending like that…No, no, I think I shall just start with the beginning."_

_I go to retrieve some more parchment, and begin again to write my story of minor importance, but of great adventure._

I pushed open the door to the pub, and looked around as I took in the usual aroma of smoke and liquor. The sounds of merry making and a record playing the usual song for the dancers filled my ears. Not exactly the ideal family getaway, but inexpensive drinks and pleasurable company are just perfect for me.

I walked over to my usual stool, a patron such as me generally had a seat kept open for him, and by patron I mean I drink a lot of alcoholic beverages. A lot. So, like most other things, it's all in the interest of business. Y'know, first get him drunk, then he's a bit more open to 'suggestive salesmanship.'

I was not in a gambling type of mood, just a getting wasted type of mood. So I just casually walk up to my seat, immediately the bartender slides me the usual stuff. I chugged about half then set my glass down and scanned the area.

Your average bar riff raff. Bawlers, gamblers, drunkards, and those here for the 'pleasurable company' I talked about before. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. So I returned to my drink, for lack of anything else interesting. So I picked up my drink, and as I brought it to my lips, a visually impaired drunk managed to fall into my, spilling my drink.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I stood up and shoved the drunk. He stumbles about five feet before regaining his composure.

"Mr. Gabbiani, please forgive my comrade here," Another man came rushing up and stepped between me and the drunken man. "He's trashed. Please accept my apology; I will pay for your drink."

I frowned. That wasn't good enough for me, the drink spilled on my jacket as well.

"No, no…" I said, "No, that won't do at all…"

"Sir, what more can I do for you?" The friend of the drunken man now was very nervous. He had a right to be, I was an intimidating man when irritated. "I can offer you no more than payment for your drink."

I grinned. This would be a gamble, but hell, that's why my name is 'The Wandering Gambler,' right?

"How about a game of…" I pondered over which to choose, until the perfect game came to mind. "…Blackjack? The stakes being I win, you give me his life to do what I will and my payment."

"And if I win?"

"Then my life is yours to do with as you see fit. A chip in your pile, if you will."

The man struggled for words, his face showing disbelief.

"Sir, do you not think it foolish?" He managed to stutter out a response, still confused by my wager."

"I am the Wandering Gambler, am I not?"

We had the bartender clear us a table, and I extracted a deck of cards from my pocket. Next, I continued my plan, which, should it fail, would not be a favorable situation to say the least. But I've yet to lose.

"You know," I set my cards down on the table. "Why don't we, say, change the game?"

"Just what did you have in mind?" The man, whose name was Kirk, asked me.

"I was thinking something simple." I stared into his eyes, never blinking, to further intimidate him. "We both draw a card, high card wins."

"…" Kirk thought his situation through, hesitating about the change of games. "…Very well, I accept your rules."

A grin came across my face. Now comes the fun part. The coin toss for my life, so to speak.

"Why don't you go first?" I slid the deck across the table.

I could read immediately in Kirk's eyes the doubt he had about me offer. He slid the deck back to me.

"No, sir, you may draw first."

I drew from the top of the deck, and laid my card down on the table in front of my opponent.

The jack of spades.

Now Kirk was beginning to regret his decision. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. But he was not foolish enough to turn tail and flee, that sort of thing was frowned upon by all. He'd never make it out the front door. And so, his hand shaking, he picked a card from the top of the deck. Slowly he brought in front of him and upon seeing the card, slammed it down on the table and let out a groan of frustration.

The two of hearts.

"Oh, tough luck, friend." I smirked as I took my jack of spades and pocketed it. "Better luck next time, ha, ha, ha."

I then walked over to the now sober man who had previously spilt my drink, who was the brother of Kirk, named Artim, and brought him along with me as a prepared to exit.

"Sir," Kirk shouted over to me, pointing to the cards on the table. "You forgot the rest of your deck."

"Keep it." I walked out the door grinning from ear to ear.

Kirk, now having lost his money and his brother, picked up the cards and gazed at them. On the bottom he came upon…the two of hearts. His eyes widened, and as he went through all the cards in the deck, he came upon fifty more two of hearts.

As he let out a cry of defeat, I remained on my way, still smiling.

It worked.

* * *

There you have it; this chapter just opens things up, and gets the ball rolling so to speak. This took about three and a half days to write, and introduces Setzer's clever ways and the characters Artim and Kirk. This is kind of short just because it's the introduction to the story. Originally I was just gonna leave the introduction where he decides to start from the beginning, but I decided against it. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
